Certain photographic processing devices, such as processors, printers and film scanners, are dedicated to a particular size film. In particular, many devices are designed to receive 35 mm film negatives. Typically, the negatives are provided in short length strips, i.e. from about 4-8 inches, each having a plurality of images thereon. A typical 35 mm negative filmstrip will have approximately 3-5 images thereon. Film formats smaller than 35 mm, for example, 110 mm or 16 mm film size formats, would not properly fit into the devices designed for use with 35 mm film. In order for these size films to be used in these devices, it would typically be necessary to redesign the film transport mechanism to receive these smaller sizes at substantial cost. Thus, there exists a need to provide means for allowing use of a smaller size film in a device without incurring substantial cost in modifying the device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a film holder which allows the use of a smaller format filmstrip in a device designed to receive a larger size filmstrip without any modification to the apparatus which is reliable, easy to use, and will not interfere with the normal use and operation of the device.